Hercules Furens
by Bwaygal
Summary: Formerly "The Madness of Hercules". He was reminiscing, remembering the life-changing event that was their first meeting, which to him felt like eons ago. He looked over at his wife, sleeping beside him ...
1. Foreword

I feel as though this is a necessary evil. I will forever love the characters and story Disney dished out, as it is far more palatable than the original, but on the same token, I crave that originality of the myth. I have been immersing myself in Greek mythology since the summer of 1997 – I was as emotionally distraught at learning about the death of Megara as I was when I learned that the "real" Little Mermaid turned into sea foam. I have attempted to keep the characters as in character as possible whilst trying to stay as true to the myth as possible – which is almost impossible to do. Of course, I have also taken some – albeit small – artistic liberties. This is based on Euripides' "The Madness of Herakles". If you have not read it, I suggest you do as well as the anonymous bucolic poem "The Megara". Both give great insight into the thoughts of Megara, Amphitryon and Alcmene. *gets off of soapbox* I hope y'all enjoy it and as always, PLEASE REVIEW! =)

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own nothing, unfortunately. I just thought everyone should know in case there was some confusion and to cover my butt._


	2. Chapter 1

"_How dark and devious are the ways of gods to men." _– Euripides, The Madness of Heracles

**CHAPTER 1:**

He was reminiscing, remembering the life-changing event that was their first meeting, which to him felt like eons ago. He looked over at his wife, sleeping beside him. His eyes roamed over her slender form now pregnant with their third child and he chuckled at the idea of his wife chasing after yet another precocious boy. She had insisted that she didn't care if it was a boy or a girl – it was theirs and she just wanted it to be healthy. Of course, he knew her far too well and was sure, as she sighed in her sleep, that she was dreaming about the prospects of adding a little princess to their growing family. In all honesty, he too was secretly hoping for a little girl, the spitting image of her mother he would risk death a thousand times over for. They had been through so much together and were happy to finally have their happily ever after. Then why was the hero awake hours before dawn? Truth be told, he had been having difficulties staying asleep for weeks. He had been having recurrent nightmares – visions? No, he was no seer. Still, the bags that were forming underneath his azure eyes were becoming a growing cause of concern for his wife. She would interrogate him and he would attempt to assuage her concerns, trying to convince her that it was just him getting older. Even if she weren't the biggest of cynics, she would not have believed a smidgen of her husband's feeble attempts to explain away the apparent lack of sleep. She would arch one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows, slowly nod and let that be the end of it – for now. Nothing could get by her, but she also knew her husband could be incredibly stubborn.

She shifted to her side, taking the top blankets with her and breaking Hercules out of his reverie. He took this as his cue to check on the children who, unlike their father, were sound asleep in their beds. Hercules slid out of bed, careful not to disturb his wife and headed out of the bedroom. The halls were cool despite the summer's heat; the only sound that accompanied him was the soft padding of his feet against the marble floor.

They had moved out of the villa in Thebes not too long after they married. Hercules still had his hoards of fans, but thankfully they had matured some since he officially came off the market; he was no longer just considered a novelty and had become a well-respected and much appreciated member of society. Their new abode was located in the outskirts of Thebes, on a hill overlooking the city. It was close enough for the hero to respond quickly to any emergency, but secluded enough to afford his family their privacy. They had long since disposed of their abundance of guards, all but three. They rotated shifts and guarded the front gate leading to the private estate at all times, ensuring the family within some modicum of complete security, especially when Hercules was away.

Hercules continued down the long hall and stopped when he was in front of his eldest son's doorway. He gently pushed the sheer curtain to one side and entered the room. Hercules inhaled sharply as he stepped on one of his son's wooden horses, an ironic gift from Aunt Cassandra. Therimachus was always leaving traps for his parents to step on, unintentionally of course. He picked up the small toy, deftly placing it on the shelf where it belonged and continued forward, approaching the bed of his five year old. Hercules was always in wonderment as to how this boy could sleep in such apparently uncomfortable positions. He lifted Therimachus so that his entire body was in his bed and not just his legs, and tucked the sheets around him. Brushing his unruly auburn curls aside, he kissed his forehead and headed back down the hallway to check on his other son.

Walking down the hall, Hercules' had a sudden flash of anxiety. He was not sure what triggered it, but he felt as if someone were watching him. He stopped moving, nostrils flared. He knew he was overreacting, but who could blame him? From the moment of his birth, someone had been trying to kill him. He shook his head, hoping to rid himself of the eerie feeling. He was sure it was sleep deprivation playing tricks on him and he continued down the long, unending hall.

He moved the curtain of his second son's doorway to the side and was surprised when his son, Deicoon, was sitting in his crib, wide-eyed. The minute he saw his father, his chubby little hands were reaching for him. Hercules smiled at the child and lifted him up and into his arms.

"What's wrong, Kiddo? Had a bad dream?" Hercules asked.

"No," Deicoon answered.

'No' had become his two year old's new favorite word.

"I'm going to put you back in your bed and you're going to close your eyes and sleep until it's morning," Hercules said. Hercules received the response he was expecting.

"No." He had begun to regret picking up the little boy.

"If you lay down with Mommy and Daddy, will you promise to go to sleep?" Hercules was almost begging.

"No," Deicoon nodded.

"Alright," Hercules sighed, picking up the little boy's blanket and his stuffed Phil doll. "Mommy is not going to be too happy with Daddy," Hercules said. The little boy grinned and nodded violently. Hercules couldn't help but laugh.

Meg had been sleeping soundly – her first good night's sleep since she couldn't remember when. That was all interrupted when she felt a tiny knee smash into her hipbone. She awoke with a gasp and to the profuse apologies of her husband.

"Oh! Honey, I'm sorry. I went to check on the boys and Deicoon was awake and I thought I'd bring him into our bed and …" Meg interrupted him with a sigh.

"Wonderboy, it's alright. Just, let's try to keep the kids in their own beds, okay?"

Hercules nodded solemnly. Meg adjusted the two year old in her arms so that his knee was out of her side, his head was lying on her chest and his body wasn't unintentionally crushing his unborn sibling. Hercules rolled onto his side and gently draped his arm across his wife's abdomen. Within seconds all three were beckoned to sleep by Hypnos.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Boys, don't run!"

The sun's rays had only begun to touch the countryside and Meg already had the beginnings of a headache. She was standing on the veranda that overlooked the rolling hills and distant farm fields, hoping the morning air would help ease her morning sickness and developing migraine.

"Those two are trouble enough … please be a girl," she said, looking down and placing her hands on her ever-growing stomach.

"You know you can't will our child's gender," Hercules said coming up behind her and covering her small hands with his large ones.

She laid her head back onto his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood quiet for some time just looking over the countryside shimmering with dew, the sounds of nature punctuated by the giggles of their children coming from within the home. They were content, having found somewhere to belong. So it surprised Hercules when his wife turned in his arms and all but glared up at him.

"What?" Hercules asked incredibly puzzled.

"Will you please tell me why you can never have a solid night's rest? Are you nervous about the baby? Is Phil working you too hard? I can tell him to ligh-," Hercules kissed her to stop her tirade, "-ten up," Meg finished.

"It's nothing, Meg. Phil isn't as hard on me anymore," Hercules replied. He thought for a moment. "… You need to stop looking for a scapegoat."

"Ha ha. You are just the veritable fountain of wit, Wonderboy," Meg said.

She couldn't help but smile at how proud her husband was at his horribly obvious pun.

"You love it." Hercules smiled back at her, bending down for a kiss.

"No. I love you in spite of it. So … why no sleeping? What? Did you think I would get sidetracked?" she asked at Hercules' exasperated sigh.

"Meg, it's nothing. They're just bad dreams, that I would rather not discuss," Hercules said trying to defuse the situation. Meg put her hands on her hips.

"Not even with your wife? I'm concerned about you, Herc," she said, resting her hands on his chest. "Gods forbid you have a crisis to deal with when you're exhausted from not sleeping. Whatever it is that is bothering you, I can handle it," Meg said on the verge of desperation.

His nightmares were also a concern to him. He was by nature a gentle person and only used his strength for good, so he was deeply disturbed by the violence that had been plaguing his dreams. He loved his family more than anything, yet his dreams were haunted with morbid images of his family, murdered, by no other hands than his.

He looked down into his wife's violet eyes, noting the worry that was reflecting in them.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I promised to always protect you," he said, cupping her face in his hand.

"And you've kept that promise," she said, wrapping her hand around the one cradling her cheek.

"I just … don't want to concern you with childish dreams. Maybe I should ask my father about them. Who knows, what if Hades is at it again?" Hercules said.

Meg felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of her former boss.

"World domination, take two?" Meg asked.

Hercules shrugged. "I guess I just don't want to think that these nightmares I'm having are originating from my head. That I could do those things to you or the kids …" Hercules paused, realizing he had said more than he wanted.

Meg blanched at finally catching a glimpse as to what her husband's nightmares were about.

"What do you do, in your dreams?" Meg asked quietly.

He had been looking away from her and finally looked her in the face, his eyes shimmering with held back tears. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled sadly.

"You have nothing to worry about. I love you," he said and then he walked back into the house leaving Meg even more concerned than before.

Hades couldn't be involved, could he? She knew he could be malevolent and vengeful, but was he that desperate? Meg had been decidedly sure that the Lord of the Underworld was not involved, but now she was beginning to doubt herself. If he was back, then that meant her children were also in danger. As if on cue, a head of orange curls came bounding toward her. She scooped the little boy up in her arms and hugged him tightly. She needed to ask Tiresias about this possible 'situation'. He always seemed to know what to do. Tiresias was a blind prophet and had been a reliable confidante to her father and family for years. Growing up, she often sought out his advice and the one time that she didn't, well, she ended up enslaved to Hades; she quickly learned the value of his wisdom.

Thinking about her youth and holding her son made her realized – not for the first time – how much she missed her family. She rarely had the chance to see them, or rather what was left of them. Her family seemed to be dwindling ever since her uncle Oedipus' 'misunderstanding'. She knew her family was supposedly cursed; she had heard the stories growing up, but she never believed it. She had been one of the lucky ones to escape such a fate. All she truly had left was her father and two younger sisters.

When Meg was two, the Sphinx decided to place herself on the entrance to Thebes causing mass chaos to break out and ceasing trade with other city-states. Her eldest brother thought he was capable of answering the Sphinx's riddle and, despite his family's protests, had set out to rid Thebes of the beast once and for all: his answer was wrong. His death had been the first to grip her family. There was an expanse of time after the stranger, Oedipus, answered the Sphinx's riddle correctly, where Thebes began to flourish. Fourteen years later her second, older brother, Megareus, had sacrificed himself when their rogue cousin, Polynices, declared war on Thebes. It was Tiresias who declared that Megareus should sacrifice himself so that Polynices would not win the war. No one took his death quite as hard as Meg. They had been the closest in age, so they naturally developed a close bond. His death marked the beginning of the downward spiral that was her life - up until she met her husband.

In the same year that took her beloved brother, she lost most of her family including her younger brother and her mother. The death of her youngest brother, Haemon, as well as her mother took the family by surprise. Meg was never able to forgive her mother for taking her life and abandoning her and her sisters. Her father refused to discuss the deaths of her mother and brothers, especially Haemon's.

During this time, when those around her were disappearing into the wind, Meg found Adonis, or rather he found her. She had been going through so much pain and suffering that her love for Adonis was a welcomed respite. She quickly learned that love couldn't heal all wounds. Adonis' eyes began to wander and Meg soon found him in the arms of another woman after she had sacrificed all she had left – her soul - to save him. Megara had felt like a cursed woman, and then she met Hercules.

Meg shook her head, ridding herself of the reverie. She looked down at the little boy in her arms, a miniature version of her hero. She could have never imagined being this happy and she prayed that her family's curse had run its course. Her husband's nightmares, however, were making Meg uneasy.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Deicoon said.

"Okay, let's go see what we can get you," Meg said, heading towards the kitchen to see if the servants had started breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Meg. Meg," a voice whispered from the darkness. "Hello, my little Nutmeg."

"Hades! You don't own me anymore!" Meg screamed.

The darkness surrounding her illuminated and she found herself staring at her own reflection. Within an instant, her youthful appearance vanished and was replaced by a shade of her former self. She gasped and, in a snap of fingers, none other than Hades himself replaced her reflection. He was grinning at her, leering at her.

"A deal's a deal. You of all people should know that," Hades said as he began to circle her like a shark.

"What are you getting at?" Meg's voice cracked and she silently scolded herself for showing any sign of weakness.

"What am I getting at? Well … you know … there was that little itty-bitty deal your hubby made with me. Oh haha wait, you were dead! How could you possibly know about that?" he looked at her, expecting a response. "You mean, he never told you?" Hades asked.

Meg was silent.

Hades clicked his tongue, "Secrets, secrets are no fun, eh Meg? It was an exchange really. His soul for yours, and I am sure you are aware that the deal is open. I mean, I'm kind of lacking either of your souls. And I made the conditions very clear!" Hades said loosing his temper and causing his normally cool, blue flames to erupt into a fiery red. Meg was unfazed. He quickly gained his composure and stopped his circling so that he was standing in front of her.

"So, basically, I want my end of the deal," Hades said, vanishing and taking the light with him.

"Meg. Meg." Meg sat bolt upright in bed. She immediately felt the reassuring hand of her husband on her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You told me to wake you when I got back, and I'm back," Hercules said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"And now I'll let you sleep," he said, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"No, no, no. Come back here and tell me all about your heroic exploits," Meg said as she grabbed Hercules' arm, pulling him back to bed.

"You don't want to hear my war stories, besides it was one measly boar. No biggie," Hercules said. He was right of course. Meg had no interest in his tours de force; she just wanted him close to her and she needed a distraction from her nightmare.

"Ok, fine. Then how about just laying here with me until I fall asleep? I've missed you," Meg said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok. My scrolls can wait, just let me make sure the doors and windows are secured and the torches are out and I'll be back in a flash," Hercules said, getting up.

"Alright," Meg said feeling rather childish.

She wanted to ask Hercules about any possible deals he had made with Hades where her soul was concerned, but she didn't want to arise suspicion. He had too much on his plate already and he didn't need her added stress on top of it.

True to his word, Hercules came back in less than two minutes. He all but launched himself into bed, wrapping his arms around his wife. Meg reveled in the warmth of his embrace. It had been four long, unnerving nights since they had been together last. Six years of marriage and she still hadn't got use to him leaving for excessive lengths of time. That was the price she paid – albeit a small price - for being married to the most famous person in the known world.

"Mmm," Meg sighed, "I've missed this. Five days is just too long."

Hercules nodded, "Agreed. You know what else I've missed?" Meg smirked knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Aren't you tired from chasing a pig around for almost a week?" Meg asked as Hercules began to kiss her neck.

"Mmm nope," Hercules mumbled, making his way to her shoulder and slowly pulling down the strap to her nightgown.

"I love you," Meg sighed. Hercules stopped his trail of kisses to look Meg in the eyes.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her soundly on the lips.

They made love since what felt like an eternity. The nightmares that had been plaguing them had dissipated and they were able to fall asleep, peacefully in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Meg awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. Meg was by no means a morning person, so the sounds of the sparrows were quite an annoyance. She looked over to where Hercules was sleeping or should have been sleeping and was surprised that in place of her husband was a piece of parchment wrapped around a single violet. On the parchment was a note written in Hercules' penmanship:

_Megs,_

_I saw this flower growing near the stable and it reminded me of you. Your father has yet another issue for me to handle. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you married me so he could keep me handy. I won't be too long, hopefully. You just looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. _

_I love you,_

_Wonderboy_

_PS. The boys are fed, so maybe you can sleep in some, you deserve it._

Meg smiled softly. The prospect of sleeping in was very appealing, but those damn birds would not stop their morning chorus. Instead of trying to fight off the noise, Meg decided it best to just get up. She got out of bed and quickly threw on her nightgown that had somehow made its way across the room from the night before. She went to the water basin and splashed some water on her face, trying to rid herself of sleep. She quickly brushed her hair and absent-mindedly picked up the violet as she headed towards the den to see what her kids were up to.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hercules had been waiting for King Creon to grace him with his presence. To him, it felt like he had been there for days – it had, in fact, only been two hours. Now I know where Meg gets her punctuality from, he thought sarcastically. He felt restless; he just wanted to hear what the king needed, get it resolved, and be back with his family.<p>

Pegasus had been given a vat of birdseed the minute they had arrived and was merrily chirping amongst his fowl kin on the terrace. For Creon to be in such a hurry, he sure was taking his time. Hercules took the opportunity to marvel at the reliefs, frescos and architecture that made up the palatial estate. He had been in the palace more times than he could count, yet he was always in awe of its magnificence. He looked around the ceiling of the throne room and read the frieze that bordered it. He had studied it every time he was left waiting for the king and every time he found something new.

The reliefs contained in the frieze told the stories of the Royal House of Thebes. The beginning of the frieze above the throne showed the founder of Thebes, Cadmus, slaying the dragon from who's teeth sprang the Spartoi. The frieze contained all of the major events that had occurred to the royal family. His eyes always stopped on the frieze of Oedipus blinding himself. He shook his head; he would never get over the fact that on his first date with Meg, he brought her to a play about her family. The frieze's chronology halted immediately after the assault on Thebes by the Cyclops. There was plenty of room left to continue the frieze and Hercules could imagine the reliefs of his sons and grandchildren during their reign. The groaning of the bronze doors that led to the throne room interrupted his ruminations. Hercules smiled and bowed at the purple robed figure entering.

"No need to bow, Son; you're family!" King Creon said.

Hercules could never get use to not bowing before royalty even though he was technically a royal if not through his marriage then surely his immortal bloodline.

Creon came up and clapped Hercules on the shoulder. Creon appeared surprisingly healthy for his advanced age of 55. He was tall and lean, but sturdy. He had an angular face that was accentuated by a straight-edged beard; his eyes were an amber hue and had an intensity, which Hercules was sure made any before him cower in submission. The only truly telling signs of his age were the lines of worry that had carved into his face and his once black hair had become peppered with gray.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So, how are you? How's my daughter treating you?" Creon asked, his eyes shining.

"I'm doing quite well, Your Majesty, er Creon … Dad. And Meg treats me very well. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Hercules stuttered.

Meg and her father had never seen eye-to-eye and they had only recently begun to make amends and form a relationship. Hercules was certain that the birth of their first son was the catalyst for Creon reaching out to his long-lost daughter.

Creon nodded. "And how are my grandsons? I haven't seen them in some time."

They had begun to walk out of the throne room and into the east library.

"Growing. It seems like they grow an inch every time I look at them. You should visit sometime. The kids would love to see you and I'm sure Meg would, too," Hercules said. Creon seemed pleased at the gesture.

They entered the library and Hercules couldn't help but notice how disorganized the library had become; scrolls were scattered all over the desk and in the far corner of the room, a scribe sat frantically writing on a piece of parchment.

"Ignore the clutter," Creon said, "we're still trying to get our bearings in order after that last wild boar scare. And Tiresias has been having visions again. I don't know whether he's actually seeing things or if he's becoming senile."

Hercules had been looking around at the shelves containing an assortment of scrolls, but at the mention of Tiresias and his visions, Hercules looked back at Creon.

"What kind of visions?" Hercules asked, incredibly intrigued.

Creon just waved his hand, "I don't know. He prattles on and I have more pressing concerns. I need to worry about the present state of Thebes, not any possible future events."

"Where is Tiresias, if I may ask?" Hercules asked. Creon shrugged, enthralled by the scroll he had picked up off the desk.

"He comes and goes as he pleases. He could be in Delphi or the garden. Now," Creon said rolling the scroll back up and placing it on the desk, "You're probably wondering why I summoned you. Well, I just recently came back from a tri-city-state meeting and King Augeas was commenting on how well you cleaned his stables a few years ago. He was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping him out again." Hercules narrowed his eyes.

"Who does he think I am? I'm not his janitor. Why didn't he go to Phil or me directly?" Hercules asked. Creon shrugged.

"Maybe he thought I could persuade you. Oh well, no harm, no foul – I didn't care for old Auggie anyway," Creon said, obviously not concerned about Hercules' lack of interest in the matter.

"Well, since I'm here, is there anything I can help you with?" Hercules asked, hoping his visit wasn't all for naught.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you if you wouldn't mind training some of the new military recruits. Your last training session went quite well, and we need our defenses to be solid," Creon said, not so much asking but telling. "Persians, Trojans … Athenians. We want no one to get into our city unless welcomed."

"Uh, sure," Hercules hesitated. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 5

Are people actually reading this? Any feedback would be great. =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 5:<span>**

Down in the depths of the Underworld, Hades sat on his throne, tapping his bony fingers on the armrests.

"Would you two idiots stop cowering and just," Hades sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "tell me, did you or did you not set up a meeting with The Fates?"

"Your Excellency, Almighty Lord of the Underworld, Ruler of All …"

"PANIC!" Hades screamed, flames igniting. Panic immediately fainted, leaving Pain to take Hades' wrath. "PAIN!"

"They uhh … don'twantanythingtodowithyou," Pain finished quickly.

"WHAT!" Hades was seething. "How can they just write me off like that? I am a GOD!" Hades took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"A lot of good they did me last time. Ok, so we won't see how this works out, but we still stick to the plan. One way or another their souls are mine." His eyes narrowed. The dramatic finish Hades was hoping for was interrupted.

"Assuming I actually help you, but what's in it for me?" a low, dark voice came from the shadows.

"Of course, you will help me, Lyssa my dear. It's your forte. As for what's in it for you, well you actually get work. It's not everyday a god asks you to do his bidding," Hades said sneering.

"Actually it IS everyday, but it's rare that a god sics me on a demi-god. So you want me to drive the son of the gods, the Prince of Olympus, into a fit of rage, so that he, what?" Lyssa asked. Hades rolled his eyes, it all seemed so obvious to him.

"He kills his family, I get their souls for all of eternity and then I sic the Erinyes on him to torment him for the rest of his mortal life," Hades was certain that this time, it was his happily ever after. If he wasn't going to reign on Mt. Olympus, then he surely wasn't going to let the people who ruined his plot prevail.

"But won't he end up on Mt. Olympus? I'm pretty sure the Erinyes won't be able to do their tormenting up there," Lyssa asked, her red eyes looking confused. Hades seemed at a loss for words and then shrugged.

"Hey he'll live eternally with the guilt, meanwhile I've got my little Nutmeg's soul to keep me entertained. I call that a fair trade," Hades felt like he was in a win-win situation.

"And why are you using Morpheus?" Lyssa asked. Hades had turned into the weirdest 'client' she ever had.

"Let's just say for pre-gaming. Baiting the fish?" Hades was getting frustrated at Lyssa's confusion. "I'm using Morpheus to torture them when they are most vulnerable, while asleep. They know their time is almost up and I'm just letting them know, that I know. Look, just do your job and leave the devices to me. I will summon you when the timing is right. No more foul-ups." Hades finally got his dramatic finish.


	7. Chapter 6

**Tigrera5793**: I keep getting a lot of favorites, so I know people are reading it … or saving it for later. I will definitely continue to keep writing, as long as I get feedback. =)

**e1985**: I agree with the ambitiousness. The original and Disney versions are inherently different and should remain separate, but like I said, it's a necessary evil, IMO. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**CyberFlaneuse**: I know, right? I think the title might be scaring people away, but if it were "Hercules and the Bunny Cuddlers" it would be a little misleading; it is a tragedy after all. I love that poem and I'm glad I was able to bring it to the surface. =)

_I apologize for it being somewhat short; I just wanted to get something up. If you haven't visited my DeviantArt page, do it (in profile)! In between commissions, I might do a few illustrations for this, maybe. =) Please keep up the reviews! They warm my little soul._

**CHAPTER 6:**

"Is he back yet?" Phil's loud voice resonated off the pillars.

"No, Phil, for the last time he's not back yet. And to save you the trouble, no he's not back five minutes from now," Meg said.

She had lost her patience with Phil the first time they had met almost eight years ago, and she never quite got it back. There was something about the little goat-man that drove her up the wall. Maybe it was his voice or rude behavior or his inability to understand privacy or … his smell, but her husband and children loved him, so she tolerated him - just barely.

"Well where the heck is he? He was supposed to be here five minutes ago!" Phil said. Meg rolled her eyes. She knew the minute after reading Hercules' note, he was going to be gone for most of the day. Apparently Phil didn't get the memo.

"Phil, calm down. If you need him so badly, why don't you go to the palace and get him yourself?" Meg said hoping to rid herself of the satyr for the time being. Deicoon fell asleep on her lap after his naptime story and she prayed that Phil's raucous wouldn't rouse the child.

"Nah, I couldn't do that," Phil said gruffly. He had begun to pace back and forth on the veranda. Meg all but glared at him.

"Look, Phil. You have my permission to go see what Herc is up to. Just … go, please. It's Deicoon's naptime and I'm the one who's going to have to deal with him if he doesn't get his rest," Meg said.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave ya alone, Princess. I'll just go get a snack and polish some trophies," Phil said.

Meg bristled at being called 'princess'. She never cared for the title and, thanks to _some_ people, the connotations it brought. Above all, she hoped he wasn't going to eat the last of her good dishware.

There was approximately five seconds of silence in the home when Therimachus, or Mac for short, came charging onto the veranda sporting one of the guard's helmets on his head. The helmet dwarfed the child who had to tilt his head back in order to see.

"Mommy! Tiresias is here!" Mac exclaimed rather loudly. Meg put a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Your brother's sleeping. Did Argus* allow him in?" she asked referring to the guard on duty.

Mac nodded. He loved keeping the guards company, but more importantly, he loved knowing who was coming before anyone else.

"I'm going to put Deicoon in his bed. Please keep Tiresias company in the atrium until I come back," Meg said as she gently picked Deicoon up off of her lap.

"Ok, Mommy," Mac said with a salute. He ran off to greet the visitor, the oversized helmet bouncing around on his little head.

When Meg came into the atrium, Mac was enthusiastically telling Tiresias about the slaying of the Hydra as if he had been there. The old man was leaning forward with one elbow on his knee, nodding at the appropriate times. He had heard the story more times than he could count and each time it got more and more fantastical.

"And then my dad, chopped off a head and then another one and another one!" Mac was swinging around his invisible sword so mightily that he lost his balance and fell onto the floor. Meg felt this was her chance to intervene.

"Ok, Junior Hero. Why don't you go keep Argus company? Maybe you'll see Daddy coming hom,?" Meg said. At the mere mention of his father, Mac got up and ran towards the courtyard entrance. Meg smiled after him.

"That child has boundless amounts of energy. I don't know where he gets it from," Meg said turning to her old friend.

"I have no idea, but I do remember a little girl with mischievous violet eyes who would entertain me for hours with her ponderings about the world," Tiresias said.

"I have no idea who you are talking about, and how would you know if they were mischievous or not?" Meg said archly. "So, for what do I owe this visit?" The glint in Tiresias' eyes faded and his face turned to stone.

"I've been having visions and something tells me you have been having dreams, too," he said forebodingly.

* * *

><p>Dusk had begun to settle and Hercules could barely contain his excitement as he caught sight of his home. He had spent more time with his father-in-law than he was hoping to and he just wanted to be home. Pegasus made a graceful landing at the front gate where Argus was still on duty. Hercules smiled at the guard as he hopped off Pegasus. Pegasus made a beeline for his nest in the stable, not wanting to socialize.<p>

"Good evening, Argus. How are things on the home front?" he asked.

"Very good, Sir. Therimachus kept me company for most of the day, as usual," he said.

Hercules suddenly felt guilty for not spending more time with his son. Argus sensed the sudden shift in demeanor and quickly changed the subject.

"Tiresias is here. He arrived a few hours ago," he said.

"Oh. I suppose he knew I needed to speak with him. Thanks, Argus. If you need a break, just let me know," Hercules said as he walked into the courtyard, heading for the main house.

* * *

><p>*Argus means "vigilant guardian". Fun fact!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm not entirely sure what happened, but this was supposed to be Chapter 7. Whoops! The one originally uploaded for Chapter 7 is now Chapter 8. Thank God I caught that before I continued even further. **This is a VERY IMPORTANT chapter and I feel stupid for forgetting it.** _

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 7:<span>**

"Hades! I beseech thee!" Lycus all but screamed banging his hand on the ground to ensure he had the Lord of the Dead's attention. He had been wandering for days and felt the tendrils of death reaching out to him. His thinning brown hair was matted to his scalp and his one's vibrant green eyes had begin to lose their vitality. He had been on a mission, traveling from his homeland of Euboea, to the land of Boetia, on a mission to avenge his father and to regain the throne that he felt was rightfully his.

Many years ago, his father had once ruled from the throne in Thebes, but his rule came to a sudden halt when the rightful heirs arrived in the city. Lycus, fueled by his father's stories, had traveled the distance to usurp the reign of Creon hoping to bring his father honor. All had been going well until a caravan of hooligans stole the last of his drachma as well as his provisions. He didn't have the heart to turn back, so he continued on. It had not been one of his best decisions; he didn't even have a coin to put under his tongue if he felt like he was a goner.

"Hades! I beseech thee!" Lycus said once more. He started to pound the ground, but decided a fetal position was much more appropriate. His intentions were to plead for his life before his last breath. He promised himself, if he survived, the royal family would get their comeuppance for causing him such distress.

The smell of sulfur surrounded him and in an instant, there stood the fabled blue figure of none other than Hades.

"You called, Babe?" Hades said looking at his fingers.

Lycus didn't know what to do. He was by no means a courageous man and therefore his first instinct was to turn and run. His legs wouldn't move and so he sat on the ground looking up at the towering figure, mumbling incoherently like a baby. He looked pitiful. His disheveled garb hung loosely on his scrawny frame.

"What? What's that?" Hades leaned down cupping his ear.

"I-I-I besee-see-eech thee," Lycus stuttered, his throat becoming even more dry if it were possible.

"Yes, we've established that part. Voila. Now, what d'ya want? I'm kind of busy planning my revenge," Hades said impatiently. At the mention of revenge, Lycus looked up.

"Re-revenge? I too seek revenge," Lycus said getting to his feet. Hades eyed the mortal up and down with a newfound respect.

"Oh? And is this why you summoned me?" Hades asked, confused and intrigued. Lycus shrugged.

"No. I summoned you to beg for my life. However, I have nothing to give in exchange," Lycus looked down. Hades waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it before. Now, back to your revenge. Who's your target? I'm assuming they're in Thebes considering that seems to be the direction in which you are heading," Hades asked.

"King Creon and his kin. The throne is rightfully mine," Lycus said punching his hand for emphasis. At the mention of the king, a smile broke out across Hades' face.

"Hmm. Interesting, very interesting," Hades could barely keep the excitement out of his voice. It was time to recruit this miserable man for his revenge plot.


	9. Chapter 8

**Wounded Shell of Myself: **I'm glad you like it! I'm trying with all my might not to fall into any plot holes. Thank you for noticing my grammar; lack of grammar is one of my major pet peeves and I tend to avoid stories with atrocious grammar/spelling errors. =)

_EDIT: This was originally uploaded as Chapter 7, but it is supposed to be chapter 8. Not an egregious error, but still confusing and annoying nonetheless. Sorry about that. It's my fault the epilogue is Chapter 1, so I will always be a chapter behind according to FF._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 8:<span>**

Tiresias began to pace about the room. He had been sitting quiet for some time trying to remember the specificities of his visions. Nothing was clear to him anymore. He wouldn't readily admit age was responsible, but it was something to be considered.

"I see a figure approaching," his voice was low and ominous. "He's ... he's approaching the city gates." Hercules and Meg exchanged glances.

"Now?" Hercules asked. Tiresias waved Hercules' question off as if irritated by it.

"No. No, not yet. He comes alone, but I do not believe he is working by himself. I cannot tell you when he will come or why he is here, except for his arrival is a harbinger of death. I do not think the king is safe, nor his family. Megara, your father does not heed my warnings. He is an incredibly stubborn and fool-hearted man. You, fortunately, take after your mother. Trust in me and what I tell you," he said.

The room felt chilled. Meg simply nodded; momentarily forgetting Tiresias could not see her response.

"Yes, Tiresias," she said, her voice was quiet, distant. This was all Tiresias needed. He nodded.

"Good. Now, it is late and I must be getting home," he said. Hercules had been sitting quietly, mulling over the information Tiresias had given.

"Wait, let me accompany you back to the palace. It's dark out," Hercules said rising from his seat next to his wife.

"My child, I live in a world filled with darkness whether it is night or day. I will be fine," Tiresias said.

"Then at least let me see you down the road," Hercules insisted.

Tiresias nodded, bade Megara goodbye and left the atrium with Hercules on his heels. They walked in silence until they were out of earshot of the guard posted at the gate. Tiresias suddenly stopped.

"You need to ask me something?" he asked, looking straight ahead.

Hercules hesitated slightly. "Yes, I've been having recurring nightmares and I was hoping you could tell me the cause or if they are cause for concern."

"I can read the future, but the human psyche is entirely different. These dreams you are having, what do they contain?"

"I see myself ... harming my family. It's like I'm outside of my body and completely helpless. I just want to make sure that these are dreams and not something more," Hercules said. He felt relief at finally sharing his nightmares, but also afraid that voicing them would somehow make them more real.

"I can't see everything that is to come; I can only provide wisdom to deal with future events. Just because I don't see your dreams happening, doesn't mean they won't occur. My advice is to be wary of them. It could be nothing more than manifestations of stress. Have you talked to Megara about this?" Tiresias asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I haven't," Hercules, said softly.

"I think you two need to sit down and discuss some things. You're not the only one who has been having nightmares," he said. And with that, he began walking down the dark road leaving Hercules behind, alone and confused.


	10. Chapter 9

_ATTENTION: I had to do a switcheroo with Chapter 7 and 8, so **Chapter 7 is NEW! **And it's a pretty important chapter, so I would suggest starting there and moving forward. Otherwise this chapter will not make a lick of sense. =P_

**Wounded Shell of Myself: **The reason I made it so short was exactly that, if I continued it would lose that foreboding feeling for which I was striving. Thank you for your reviews. =D

**HaileyBailey: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I've added quite a bit of allusions to Greek mythology, like a lot. It's mostly for my entertainment because I love Greek mythology. I'm basically just piecing the stories of Greek mythology together with the Disney version as filler. =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 9:<span>**

Hercules returned to the house once Tiresias' form disappeared into the night. Per his nightly routine, Hercules went to the kitchen and fetched Argus a platter of pita and grapes, as well as a hydria filled with water. He knew Argus would get hungry and most definitely thirsty throughout the night and these small provisions would hold him over until breakfast. After securing the doors and windows and checking on his sons, Hercules made his way to his bedchambers. The oil lamp was out and Meg was already sound asleep. He lingered in the doorway, his eyes focused on the gentle rise and fall of her stomach as she slept. 'You're not the only one who has been having nightmares', Tiresias' last words echoed in his mind. He shook his head and went to the washroom to wash up and ready for bed. He quickly dressed in his white chiton and crawled in bed beside his wife, carefully as not to disturb her. The cicadas chirping outside quickly lulled him to sleep as the moon slowly rose over the countryside and flooded their room with a soft, pale blue light.

* * *

><p>The moon was a galactic voyeur and thus saw everything. From the teenager sneaking out to tip cows in the fields to the owl hunting mice, the moon was aware. Lycus knew this of the moon and, as he lurked in the shadows of Thebes, he felt as though the moon was judging him. He had crept into the city with relative ease; it was late and the guards were poorly guarding the city gates. They had no reason to suspect such a feeble man, especially at that ungodly hour. He was a figure moving amongst the shadows of a city closed for the night. Pillars and monuments dwarfed him. A statue of Hercules stood on a pillar hovering above the city's center. It was five times larger than the one that had preceded it, before the battle with the Titans. He made his way past closed storefronts in whose windows stood displays of ceramic figurines and plush toys. One display caught his eye; it was a pyramid of Hercules and Megara dolls. He narrowed his eyes. Soon they will be making dolls of me, he thought jealously. He looked up; the son of Zeus appeared to be staring down at him. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him and quickly continued onward.<p>

He wandered down a less than savory part of town where the bars were still open. He could hear a lyre and flute being played, shouting and the sound of pottery breaking. His first instinct was to once again run away, but he pushed forward, willing himself to man up. He passed by the entrance to one of the taverns and peered in. It appeared to be the local hangout for centaurs. Shards of pottery surrounded two centaurs whose forearms were on the table, their hands locked in a death grip. Human bar patrons shouted at the two as they arm-wrestled while he wrestled with the decision to enter the bar. Hades, being the god of the underworld had quite a fortune and, fortunately for Lycus, he had no use for it. Along with money, Hades had instilled him with some modicum of hope. Lycus straightened from his hunched stance and made the decision to walk into the bar. The minute the door creaked open, the shouting and music stopped and he was suddenly the center of attention. He froze unsure of his next steps. He looked around the room timidly and called upon the vision of Hades. In his best attempts to emulate the Lord of the Underworld, he squared his shoulders and walked to the bar. The barmaid simply stared at him. He confidently placed two drachmas on the counter.

"Give me a glass of wine ... Babe," he said, stuttering slightly.

He swallowed hard and didn't dare to look about the room. The barmaid simply rolled her eyes at him and took the coins. Moments later, a glass was slammed onto the bar before him, a few droplets of wine spilled onto the counter. The music began to play and the centaurs began to arm wrestle again as if the slamming of the glass indicated the all clear. Lycus gingerly sipped his wine. He was quite a lightweight and didn't want to over indulge, but the alcohol was helping to loosen him up. 'Liquid courage' as his father would say and he wouldn't deny any form of courage. My father, he thought. Lycus was doing this to prove something to his father; he wanted to prove he was worth something. He was considered the runt of the family and always felt like the outsider; all he truly wanted was his father's acceptance before his father passed on. His father was old and Lycus knew he had one shot at this. He wouldn't fail, regardless of the cost.

Hades had talked to him briefly about his vendetta against the royal family, or rather his vendetta against one royal in particular. Lycus had the backing of a god and that was more than he had coming into his mission. Hades agreed to supply him with money and a way into the palace, but the specifics were left up to him. Hades had told him that he could plan the regicide as long as the job would be done. Lycus felt that it was turning into more of a contract killing and that Hades just wanted to separate himself from the situation and keep his hands clean. He couldn't argue or second-guess a god, so he accepted the deal.

As he sat at the bar nursing his drink, three palace guards entered the establishment. Lycus felt his spine immediately straighten. Oh no I've been caught, he thought. He moved his head back and forth quickly looking for a way out.

"Aeolos, Straton, over here," called one of the patrons signaling to the guards.

Lycus relaxed having realized they were the usual customers and not out to haul him to prison ... or worse. He needed a plan; he couldn't just go into the palace willy-nilly. He sat quietly at the bar, just thinking. He absentmindedly finished his wine and was soon feeling its effects. One of the centaurs stood from his table and made his way to the bar. He held up two fingers to the barmaid indicating he wanted another round. He leaned against the bar drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

"You're new in town," he said. It took a while for Lycus to realize the centaur was talking to him. Lycus merely nodded. The centaur finally looked at him.

"My name is Elatus." Lycus finally met the centaur's gaze.

"Lycus," he said, simply. Elatus nodded his head. The barmaid returned with his drinks and the centaur turned his back to Lycus and headed back to his table. Lycus watched him sit down and laugh raucously with his friends.

"Ya know, that Elatus doesn't much care for Creon's jurisdiction, especially after his decree. I'm pretty sure his centaur friend wouldn't mind helping, too" said the man seated next to him.

"Yeah! And those guards for that matter! They disagree with Creon's punishment for being disloyal. The big one wasn't even allowed to bury his brother," added the man's friend.

Lycus hadn't even realized someone was seated next to him. He looked to the figure at his left. The movement of his head blurred his vision and for a moment all he was able to make out was a rotund figure who seemed to be bathed in the color magenta. He was the man who originally spoke. The second man was tall where the first one was short and appeared to be more jittery of an individual.

"How d'ya... who're ya?" Lycus asked, slurring his words.

"Let's just say we're kin and we sympathize with your plight," said the magenta man. The other nodded fervently.

"Wha? Did Hades send ya?" he asked. The tall one shifted uneasily.

"Nah, we're just strangers with absolutely no ties to the Lord of the Underworld whatsoever," he said a little too emphatically.

Lycus just stared at the two. The men exchanged worried glances, but were relieved when Lycus simply shrugged and stood from his barstool.

"I dunno who yar, bud I got nothin," he said. He held onto the back of the chair as he stood. He was able to keep upright for a mere twenty seconds before he fell to the ground completely passed out. The two men looked at him and then each other.

"It looks like we've got to talk to the centaurs for him," said the rotund one with the grating voice. The other one responded with an audible gulp.

* * *

><p>Lycus had a headache like never before as he slowly sat up.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"The same place you passed out at: my bar," said a voice from behind him. He turned around and shielded his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window. The owner of the voice walked towards him and he heard the sound of hooves hitting the floor. His eyes adjusted and he realized it was the centaur from the previous night.

"Here, take this," he said. He handed Lycus a cup and helped the wobbly man up.

"What's in it?" he asked. The centaur gave him an askew look as Lycus sniffed the contents of the cup.

"It's water," he said.

"Oh," Lycus responded. He hesitated for a moment and then guzzled the liquid. "Thank you for allowing me to sleep here. I'm new in town and haven't yet found a place to stay."

"I was told you came to seek revenge on the king and his family," he said. He was not one for pleasantries and so cut to the chase.

"I-I, I mean -" Lycus began, but was cut off.

"I'm in," he said.

"What?" Lycus asked almost choking. The centaur began to pace in front of him.

"Your friends at the bar came over and talked to me. My friend, Hippotion, and I ... disagree with the king and would like him ... removed. The three guards that came in are also game. They have ensured us access to the palace. We can take the family easily."

"But ... um, what was your name again?" Lycus asked.

"Elatus."

"Right, Elatus. How can you be sure the guards aren't spies sent to the palace to search for dissenters?" Lycus asked. Elatus smiled ruefully.

"They've been complaining about the king for years, ever since the battle with the Argives. Believe me, they want to see Creon gone for good," he said. He gave a derisive snort and spat on the ground.

"What about his children?" Lycus asked. He knew what Hades wanted done and he was not going to let a god down.

"What about them? All he has left are daughters. What will they do? What _can_ they do?" he asked. Lycus began to wring his hands.

"Well, what if they seek revenge? If the king is dethroned the reign will pass onto the next male heir. There are already two male heirs, both the sons of Hercules and I don't know about you, but I don't want to go one on one against him. He would be a likely regent to them until they are of age," Lycus said. Elatus stroked his chin.

"And you're afraid of retaliation. I think it would be an even greater risk if we were to ... harm the others. I would rather have children and three weak women seeking revenge on me than Hercules himself. How do we keep him from interfering with our scheme?" Elatus asked.

"I doubt we have a problem with that. I believe that if we rip his family, his foundation, out from under him, he won't so much as budge. As for how to get him out of the picture, he goes wherever there's trouble. We send him on a mission to rescue a damsel from the underworld, whatever. Just think, we'd be ruling, you and I. I believe the reward outweighs the risk. Besides, I'm on good terms with a certain god that would love to see Hercules fall," Lycus said. Elatus smiled which looked more like a sneer.

The old Lycus would have trembled with fear at the prospect of facing such a formidable opponent as Hercules. This new, confident Lycus had Hades, two centaurs, and three palace guards; nothing could stop him, but one thing was for certain, he sure as hell wasn't going to share the throne with a horse.


	11. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry I've been MIA as of late; work has been kicking my ass. Anywho, here's a little something to hold everyone over until I gather my bearings and remember exactly where I was going with this. Ha ... yeah. I'm hoping to add chapters quicker than I have been, but life comes first and life is full of surprises. I promised that I wouldn't give up on this and I will see to it until the end! Scouts honor. =)_

**CHAPTER 10:**

"Megara, we need to talk."

Meg looked up from her plate of breakfast. She had been pushing the food around on her plate, unable to eat because of nerves. What Tiresias had said the night before was really weighing on her. The seriousness in Hercules' voice and the use of her full name made her a little uneasy.

"About what?" she asked. She knew fully well what he was referring to.

"About last night, about what Tiresias said. He told me, when I saw him out, that you were having nightmares. Can you tell me about them?" he asked. She saw the concern reflecting in his eyes and it caused her to hesitate.

"Sure, but only if you tell me what's been bothering you," she said. Hercules sighed.

"Meg ... I-," he was cut off by the sound of a plate crashing to the floor and a little gasp.

"Uh-oh, Momma," Deicoon said. He pointed to the shards of pottery, pieces of bread, and olives that rolled around on the floor.

"'Uh-oh' is right. Here, you can have my bread, just make sure it ends up in your mouth and not the floor," she said.

He nodded and reached for the small loaf. She handed him her bread and rose from the table to clean up the mess. Hercules was instantly up and by her side.

"Meg, let me ... I can clean it up," he said. Meg shook her head as she picked up the pottery.

"I've got it. I'm pregnant, not an invalid," she muttered.

Hercules put his hands up indicating he would back off. He knew she was feeling stressed and he was sure being eight months pregnant wasn't helping. She slowly stood from her kneeling position on the floor and Hercules had to keep himself from helping her up. She felt she needed to exert her independence and he didn't want to stand in her way. Because of this, she had already sent the servants to tend the stables. She grew up being fed and practically raised by servants and she wanted to be a real, hands-on mother to her children. She went to the waste bin and tossed in the soiled food and shards of clay. Hercules went to her as she was washing her hands in the sink.

"Meg, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but ... you need to eat something," he said. She sighed.

"I'll eat; I'm just not hungry right now. Honey, I'm sorry I was short with you," she said. Hercules shook his head and gave her a soft smile.

"I understand," he said. He laid his hand on her stomach, feeling their child turn within her.

"She's always so active in the morning, unfortunately," she said. Hercules smiled at her.

"'She'?" he asked. Meg gave him a small smirk.

"Maybe if I say it enough it will become true. We'll find out soon enough," she said.

Hercules laughed lightly. He bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. It was about to turn into something a little more passionate when someone cleared their throat. Hercules turned and Argus was standing in the archway of the kitchen.

"We can never catch a break," Meg said under her breath.

"Excuse me, Master Hercules, Princess, but I've received news from the palace that one of the guard's nieces was kidnapped ... by the Lord of the Underworld," he said.

"What?" Meg asked. The mention of Hades made her forget that Argus referred to her as 'princess'. Argus nodded.

"The guard came himself. He's at the front-gate as we speak. Therimachus is keeping him entertained," Argus said.

"Let him in. I will speak to him in the atrium," Hercules said. Argus nodded and left the kitchen.

"Why would Hades kidnap some girl?" Meg asked. Hercules shrugged.

"Maybe he needed a stand-in for Persephone. Winter is still four months away," he said.

He was trying to lighten the mood; try was the operative word. Meg didn't even appear to notice his comment. Hercules left to greet the guard in the atrium. Meg closed her eyes, silently praying Hercules wouldn't have to go on a mission to retrieve the girl from the Underworld.

"Momma. I want down," Deicoon said. She went to him and lifted him out of his high chair and into her arms.

"Let's go eavesdrop," she said to him. She put her index finger to her lips and Deicoon did the same with a giggle. She kissed him on the cheek and went to greet the visitor.

Hercules was standing in front of the guard with his arms folded across his chest. The guard was about to speak when Meg walked in with Deicoon. Therimachus had been leaning against his father's leg wanting to be a part of the adults' conversation when he saw his mother enter the room. He immediately ran to her.

"Mommy, can I go with Daddy to the Underworld? I wanna help," he said. He looked up at her with his blue, puppy dog eyes.

"Not a chance, Kiddo. I don't want you anywhere near there," she said.

He pouted and she ruffled his hair. Deicoon began to wiggle in her arms so she set him on the floor. Therimachus went to him and they quietly played on the floor at their mother's feet. Hercules cleared his throat slightly to bring Meg's attention back to the visitor. She looked up at him.

"Meg this is Aeolos, Aeolos this is my wife, Megara," Hercules said. Aeolos bowed slightly at her and Meg nodded at him curtly.

"How long have you been a guard at the palace?" she asked skeptically.

"Six years, Your Highness," he said. Meg simply nodded at his answer. She didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not. She hadn't stepped inside the palace since she was a teenager. There were too many bad memories and it was a time in her life best to be forgotten.

"Aeolos, how long has your niece been missing?" Hercules asked. Aeolos had prepared for the onslaught of questions and so answered without skipping a beat.

"For three days. I found out she was missing yesterday. My sister came to me in tears and told me she had been kidnapped only the day before. She is only fifteen and I'm sure she's frightened. Please help find her," he said.

"Why would Hades kidnap her?" Hercules asked. Aeolus shook his head, looking forlorn.

"I don't know," he said softly.

"Don't worry, I'll find her," Hercules said confidently.

"I wish to come, too," Aeolos said. Hercules shook his head.

"It would be better for me to travel alone. The Underworld is cavernous and can be confusing and I'm taking Pegasus, who I don't think would be too happy having to carry two fully grown men. Besides, you're needed at the palace," Hercules said. Aeolos sighed.

"I suppose you're right," he said. This is playing out too perfectly, he thought.

"I will leave to find her as soon as possible," Hercules said.

"Hercules, may I speak to you for a moment ... alone?" Meg asked. He looked at her and noted the seriousness in her face. Hercules nodded.

"Would you gentlemen excuse us?" he asked. Argus and Aeolos nodded and left the room. Meg went to Hercules and pulled him to the side of the room, outside of their children's earshot.

"Hercules, you can't seriously be thinking about going to the Underworld, especially after everything Tiresias said?" she asked.

"I can't just let Hades kidnap some innocent girl. It's my duty," he said. Meg sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to bring the subject up, but she felt she had no other choice.

"When I died, did you barter your soul for mine?" she asked. She opened her eyes to look at him. He simply stared at her. "Did you?"

"Meg, how do you know that?" he asked quietly. She shook her head softly.

"So it's true. I had a dream, I thought it was a dream, where Hades told me ... and he said the deal was still open," she said.

Hercules had never really thought about it. Once Meg was safe and in his arms, all thoughts of Hades disappeared. He knew Hades was far from being dead when he punched him into the river, it took a little more than physical force to kill a god. Could Hades still be thinking about their deal they made nearly eight years ago, he thought. He knew Hades was a serious businessman and any deal made was to be kept.

"I guess it is. Once I got your soul out, I was supposed to stay in your place," he said.

"Hercules, if you go, you'll just be handing yourself over to him. Don't forget, you're mortal and I don't know if Zeus will grant you immortality again," she said. He gave her a smile.

"I'll never let it be that easy for Hades to take me and I won't need immortality. Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her temple. "And with that, I want you to go stay at the palace until I come back." She pulled back to look at him, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. Hercules rubbed her arms absent-mindedly.

"Because there are more guards and it's better secured. I don't like the idea of you being out here by yourself without me. You heard what Tiresias said," Hercules said. Meg scowled.

"Did _you_ hear what Tiresias said? This ... person, is out to get the royal family, my family. Don't you think the first place he'd go would be the palace? We'd be safer as far away from that place as possible. Besides, I wouldn't be alone, Argus will be here and if he's not enough, we can have all three guards on duty," she said. Hercules hesitated.

"I just want you and the boys to be safe," he said.

"Then stay home," she said. Hercules sighed.

"Meg, you know I can't do that," he said. She laid her hand on the side of his face.

"I know and I both love and despise that part of your personality," she said. He gave her a warm smile.

"Please go to the palace. I don't want to worry any more than I have to," he said. She sighed heavily.

"Fine, Wonderboy. If you're that concerned then I guess I can manage for a few nights," she said.

"I won't be gone for more than two days, I can assure you. I know you don't like the palace, but I think it's for the best," he said. She nodded solemnly. He gave her a small smile and a light kiss. She patted his chest and turned to her children.

"Alright boys, it looks like we're going to be spending the night at your grandfather's place. Let's get you packed," she said. Therimachus jumped up.

"Yay!" he shouted. Deicoon stood up and imitated his brother's enthusiasm. Therimachus ran to his room to pack and Deicoon squealed and chased after him.

"Yay," Meg said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The ride to the palace was an uneventful one. Pegasus had been harnessed to a chariot for ground transport; it would have been impossible and uncomfortable to travel by flight. Hercules wanted to see to it that his family made it safely to the palace before setting off for the Underworld. Both Argus and Aeolos had left shortly after speaking to Hercules, but only Aeolos had returned. He greeted them at the gate before letting them in. Hercules and the children entered the palace; Meg was about to follow them in, but turned to call out to Aeolos who had begun to walk back to his post.<p>

"I thought Argus was going to join us," Meg said to Aeolos. Aeolos stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"He was, but he said he had a few things to take care of first," he said. Meg folded her arms.

"I've known Argus for nearly seven years and never once has he 'had a few things to take care of first' without letting us know in advance," she said.

"Yes, well, that is what he told me. I didn't push him for more information, but he seemed urgent. If you'll excuse me, I have to keep guard," Aeolos said. She is really getting on my nerves, he thought.

Meg simply stared after at him, obviously not believing him, but also not wanting to make a situation out of nothing. Hercules came up behind her with Deicoon on his shoulders.

"Meg, is everything alright?" Hercules asked. Meg nodded and turned to her husband. She gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I was just inquiring as to where Argus is," she said. Hercules looked surprised.

"Oh. Where is he? Do you want me to wait until he gets back?" he asked.

"He's apparently out on some urgent errand. As for you waiting, I don't want you to go, period, but the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come home. Where's Mac?" she asked.

"He's in the library. I said goodbye to him already," Hercules said. He tickled Deicoon's feet and then winced as Deicoon kicked his legs happily.

"He's probably rummaging through all of the scrolls attempting to read everything," Meg said. She gestured for Hercules to hand her their son.

"He gets his brains from his mother," he said, handing Deicoon over to her.

"I'm not going to argue with you on that," she said with a smirk.

Pegasus came trotting up to them. The stable boys had taken him to be fed and unharnessed in the stables at the back of the palatial complex.

"Are you ready to go, Pegasus?" Hercules asked his winged companion. The horse nodded fervently. "Well, I guess that's my cue."

"Please be careful and come back to me in one piece," she said. He gave her a smile and tousled Deicoon's hair.

"I will always come back to you," he said.

He placed his hand on her abdomen and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She playfully pushed him away; she hated goodbyes and emotional goodbyes even more. He kissed the back of the hand that had pushed him away before jumping onto Pegasus and taking off.

"Bye, Daddy," Deicoon said. He waved his hand floppily back and forth.

Aeolus saw Hercules fly away and couldn't help but smile to himself. Buh-bye, he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>Hercules kept glancing back towards the palace. He had lost sight of it seconds into his flight, but his mind was still there. He kept second-guessing his decision to leave his family and go in search of this young damsel-in-distress. They'll be fine, he thought. He sighed and looked ahead as they approached the giant thunderheads looming in the distance.<p>

"Maybe we should take to the east. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like braving that storm," Hercules said to Pegasus. Pegasus whinnied in agreement and veered to the left.

* * *

><p>The rain poured from the sky in a torrent. The minute the thunderstorm began, Therimachus and Deicoon came bursting into Meg's bedroom. They normally slept soundly through storms, but they were in a less than familiar place and they missed their father. Even though her sons were sleeping peacefully next to her, the bed felt cold and empty; she missed Hercules and prayed that he wasn't caught in the storm.<p>

She hadn't been in her old bed, let alone her old room, in twelve years and she felt less than thrilled about being back. She sighed heavily and kicked the covers off of her before getting up. Deicoon stirred slightly but relaxed when Meg placed her hand on his stomach. She pulled the blankets around her sons and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. There was a chill in the air and Meg grabbed a blanket off of the bed to wrap around herself before leaving the confines of her former bedroom.

She walked down the darkened, once familiar halls that had, at one time, been filled with the laughter of children racing up and down their marbled floors. The laughter had vanished and had been replaced by a noticeable cloud of despair and sadness.

Meg shuddered at the memories and wiped a single tear away that had somehow escaped. A thunderclap sounded outside and echoed throughout the vast hall. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and continued her explorations.

"I didn't expect you to be up," a voice said from the shadows. Meg jumped and turned around quickly, her hand over her heart.

"My gods, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she said. She could hear him laugh lightly as he approached her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Creon said.

"Yeah well, forgive me for not believing that," she said. Her heart had returned to its normal rhythm and Creon walked alongside his daughter.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked. Meg nodded.

"Yeah, insomnia," she said. Creon smiled slightly to himself.

"Your mother was that way through most of her pregnancies, but especially with you," he said. Meg gave him a curious look.

"Really?" she asked. Creon nodded.

"There was many a night where I would wake up to see her sitting on the balcony, humming to herself, or to you. I suppose that's why you were born with the gift of music," he said.

Meg gave him a quiet snort of derision, but was grateful that the shadows of the night were concealing the blush that had begun to creep onto her cheeks. They walked in silence for a few minutes when Meg had to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind for some time.

"Father ... do you ever think about Mother?" she asked. He nodded.

"All of the time. You remind me so much of her; you have that same cunning smile. I wish you and your sisters were able to grow up with her in your lives. I miss her dearly, as well as your brothers," he said quietly.

"Even Haemon?" she asked.

She knew she was pushing the subject, but she needed to know. Her father had never talked about their deaths and it was something that was always avoided when conversing with him. Creon was quiet for a while, seemingly contemplating his response.

"Yes, even Haemon. He may have disobeyed me as a father and a king, but he was still my son," he said.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to lose my boys. I don't think I would have the strength to go on," she said solemnly.

"You're a lot stronger than you think, but I pray you never have to find out," he said. Meg gave him a small, sad smile. "I know I haven't been the best father or even a decent one, but I just want you to know that I am so proud of you. You've grown into an incredible woman and mother."

"I don't think you've ever said you were proud of me. It means a lot," she said.

"Well, I suppose it's better late than never," he said.

They had circled the entirety of the hall and wound up in front of her bedroom. Meg tried to stifle a yawn, but it escaped.

"I suppose I should attempt to sleep; I don't want the kids to wake up with me missing. Goodnight, Father," she said.

"Goodnight, Megara," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead and turning to leave.

She watched him disappear into the darkness as she gently closed her bedroom door. If she had known that would be the last time she would ever see him alive, she would have fought off sleep a little longer.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone! I have not abandoned this story! I truly do intend on finishing it, come hell or high water. I've been working on it during my lunch breaks and hope to have an update within the week. I could throw up a chapter now, but cliffhangers are old hat and are becoming clichéd even for me. Because I'm trying not to make cliffhangers, the next chapter will be loooong.

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your reviews and thanks for hanging in there with me. :D


	13. Chapter 11

_Hey, Guys! Thanks for continuing to read; it warms my Grinch-like heart. I didn't mean for the last "update" to be a tease; I just intended to let everyone know that I (along with this story) didn't fall off of the face of the earth … yet. =) _

**CHAPTER 11:**

Pegasus had flown throughout the night to reach the entrance of the Underworld. The previous night's storm had set them back some and Pegasus was in no hurry to reach their destination. Hercules, having had very little sleep over the past few weeks, had fallen asleep on the journey. Pegasus made sure to avoid any up-drafts so as not to wake his best friend. He glided along the air currents to rest his wings and to ensure the flight would be a smooth one.

Apollo's chariot could be seen just making its way across the sky as Pegasus caught sight of the swampy river winding its way across the landscape. He made a graceful landing near the river Acheron. The sun refused to touch this part of the world, plunging the land into a permanent state of decay and desolation. He whistled softly to wake Hercules from his slumber. When Hercules didn't so much as budge, Pegasus exhaled heavily and rolled his eyes. Hercules was a heavy sleeper, so Pegasus had to resort to a more direct approach; he reared back causing Hercules to tumble off of him and land in a heap on the ground.

"Ow," Hercules said groggily. Pegasus sniffed his face apologetically. "Thanks, for the rude awakening. Fortunately, with two boys and Meg, I'm use to it."

Hercules stood and stretched. He felt a little sore, but more rested than he had felt in a long time. He looked around at his surroundings. It was damp and musky. A dense fog rolled over the wide river that led into the Underworld. He was not looking forward to being back in such a forsaken place. There was no sound of animals or wind; it was literally dead silent. A chill ran up his spine and he shook it off.

He reached into the secret pocket concealed within his belt and pulled out two obols. The last time he came to the river, he was unprepared. He hadn't planned on traveling to the Underworld, and thus forgot to bring a silver coin for Charon. In order to get across the river, he had been forced to overpower Charon with his strength; it was something he regretted doing. Charon had just been doing his job, but Hercules wasn't going to let the skeletal ferryman stand between him and Megara's soul.

This time he came prepared; he brought one coin for his current passage and the second one as a repayment. Considering Charon's eternal duty was to ferry the dead and, worst of all, Hades around, Hercules thought this was the least he could do. Hercules rubbed the two coins together between his fingers and patted Pegasus' neck.

"Alright, Buddy, you've done your part, now it's time to do mine. Keep an eye out, and if you see any sign of danger, get out of here."

Pegasus recoiled at the thought of leaving his friend behind. Hercules gave him a smile before turning towards the river. Pegasus flew up into one of the leafless trees and perched himself onto one of the sturdier branches. There he had a better vantage point and he was able to avoid running into one of the cursed souls who were denied a proper funeral.

Hercules made his way through low-lying shrubs to the river's edge. He took in the subtleties of his surroundings, something he had not done on his first arrival. He looked down into the murky water and saw nothing; it was a gray soup that gave off no reflection, no light. It was a place filled with despair and Hercules wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. He missed the warmth of his home and the embrace of his wife. I should be home with my family, not here, he thought. Hercules sighed and noticed that he could see his breath. The temperature around him began to plummet, and he could see wisps of what appeared to be smoke pass by him; he soon realized it was the spirits of the deceased. They glided past him silently; few took notice of the mortal who stared back at them.

Hercules watched them as they went to the edge of the river and began to form a line awaiting Charon's ferryboat. Hercules gripped the coins in his hand even tighter and went forward to take his place in line.

He discreetly looked around at his fallen compatriots. They were of all shapes and sizes, ages and walks of life. There the wealthy mingled with the poorest of poors; in death they were all equals. The silence was broken intermittently by a cough or a moan or, to Hercules' horror, a baby's wail. He dared not look for the babe who cried out.

The dim light from a torch cut through the fog on the river and Hercules could see the shape of Charon's boat approaching the shore. Hercules gulped and prepared for his approach towards Charon. The boat silently came to a halt near the edge of the water. Charon had his head bowed and his hand outstretched waiting to receive payment for the passage into the depths of the Underworld.

There were those who, denied a proper burial, were forced to walk along the river's bank for all eternity. Hercules took great pity on those people. He noticed a man sitting on a fallen tree trunk, his head rested on his hands. Hercules squinted intently at the figure; he knew him from somewhere. He got out of line and approached the figure with trepidation. His eyes went wide as he realized who it was.

"Argus?" he asked with hesitance.

The shade looked up at Hercules. He slowly rose from his seat on the fallen tree, a look of shock planted on his face. He shook his head and walked, glided, to Hercules.

"Hercules, you must leave here at once," Argus said. Hercules shook his head completely dumbfounded.

"How ... why ... Argus ... who did this to you?" Hercules asked.

"The guard that came to your home is a traitor. He took me by surprise before I could defend myself and he dumped my body in an alley. Your family is in danger. You must leave now," Argus said.

"But ... what about the girl?" Hercules asked. He could feel his heart beating faster.

"There is no girl, Hercules! It was a ruse to get you out of the way and it worked. Get out of here before your family arrives here just like me," he said.

Argus' words had finally sunk in and Hercules nodded.

"Here. Take these coins, you'll need them more than I will," Hercules said.

"Thank you, Sir. It was an honor serving you," Argus said.

"You've been a faithful friend. I will see to it that you have a proper burial," Hercules said.

He wished he could stay and talk to his friend and say his final goodbyes, but he needed to get home. He had already wasted precious seconds. Hercules bade Argus a quick goodbye and ran towards where Pegasus was waiting. The ground was slick causing Hercules to lose his footing as he raced up the slight slope through the thickets. The thorns tore at his flesh, but he charged forward. He whistled for Pegasus and in an instant, the winged horse was at his side.

"Pegasus, get us home as quickly as possible; Meg and the kids are in trouble," Hercules said as he jumped onto Pegasus's back.

Pegasus took off towards Thebes as Argus handed Charon the coins and boarded the ferry to his final resting place.

* * *

><p>"Momma. Moommaaa," Deicoon said quietly. He was laying next to Meg having woken up earlier than usual. He fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger, delighting in the luminosity of the golden band.<p>

"Sweetheart, go back to sleep. It's too early," Meg said without opening her eyes.

"Nuh uh," he said.

Meg sighed and looked at him with one eye open. He had his blanket over his head as a makeshift cloak. He looked at her from underneath it and gave her a big smile. A smile just like his father's, she thought. She couldn't help, but smile back at him.

"Ok, fine. You win," she said.

Meg sat up and stretched. She had been having back spasms for most of the night and now she had nothing more than an annoying ache. Deicoon stood unsteadily and began to bounce up and down on the bed. She grabbed him while he was in mid-bounce and pulled him onto her lap.

"No bouncing; your brother is still sleeping. Let's go get some breakfast," she said.

She stood up from the bed and held out her arms for Deicoon to jump into. He did so with no hesitation causing Meg to release a surprised gasp at the sudden weight. This will do wonders for my back, she thought. She gently closed her bedroom door allowing Therimachus to sleep in peace. As they made their way to the kitchen, Meg could hear her sisters' laughter coming from the garden.

"Wanna say 'good morning' to your aunts?" she asked.

He simply nodded; his thumb occupied his mouth. She gingerly pulled his hand away from his mouth and bounced him on her hip to try and distract him from his appetizing digit. Meg could smell the faint aroma of incense wafting through the hall as she came closer to the peristyle garden. She breathed it in deeply. Her mother had always burned incense and it was one of the few memories of her that she truly cherished.

"Good morning, you two," Meg said to her sisters as she walked into the garden.

They had been in the middle of a game of Tavli when their older sister walked in carrying their nephew. Pyrrha lifted her copper hair away from her eyes to look at her sister. She gave her a small smile and quickly made her move on the board.

"Aww come on, Pyrrha! You blocked me again. Hi Meg," Henioche said without looking up from the board.

They were both lounging on divans, the backgammon board on a low table between them. They had a feast of fruits and bread on a higher table along with a pitcher of water. Meg sat down on the divan that her youngest sister was laying on. Pyrrha tucked her legs under her so Meg had more room. Deicoon sat on his mother's lap and reached longingly for the backgammon dice. When Meg didn't let him take the dice, he went limp in her arms.

"He does have a flare for the dramatic," Henioche said before popping a grape into her mouth.

"He's only two. What's your excuse?" Meg asked. Pyrrha snorted and Henioche glared at her.

"Since when are you a morning person?" Henioche asked Meg.

"Since this little bugger won't let me sleep in," she said.

Deicoon began to get antsy, so she set him on the ground. She reached for a pomegranate half that was in the basket and plucked out a few seeds. Deicoon held onto her knees with his mouth open, eagerly waiting for the pieces of pomegranate.

"When will Hercules be back?" Pyrrha asked as she sat up.

"Not soon enough," Meg said.

Meg handed her son some seeds and he ate them greedily, the red pomegranate juice staining his teeth. She covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. She couldn't remember ever feeling so tired.

"Why don't you go back to bed? We can watch Deicoon," Henioche said.

"No, I'm already up. I'll sleep when I'm dead," she said.

She knew she had said the wrong thing and silently scolded herself for being so cavalier about death. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Henioche played absentmindedly with the backgammon dice while Pyrrha seemed intent on studying the ends of her hair.

Pyrrha had been a toddler when their mother died, so she hadn't truly experienced losing someone; after all, she grew up with little to no one to lose. A year after their mother's death, Meg had disappeared. They assumed she ran away having never excelled much at being a princess; she still would not disclose to them where she had been for five years. Growing up, Pyrrha only had her father, who was busy most of the time, and Henioche, who was always brooding and malcontent. She became self-sufficient and indulged in her imagination. Because of this, she had become regrettably shy.

Henioche, on the other hand, was just as outspoken as her older sister. They were often times too similar, which led to frequent tiffs. Henioche had idolized her older sister and when Meg left, she felt as though she had abandoned her. There was still a mass of resentment in her heart, which she was certain would never dissipate. She knew she would never have the courage to admit to Meg how much her absence had affected her; to admit such would be a sign of weakness. And so, she simply wallowed in self-pity and loathing.

"I'm sorry..." Meg said quietly.

"For what? Abandoning us? Only showing up every couple of years to say 'hi'? Or are you only referring to what you just said?" Henioche asked. The vehemence in her voice caught Meg off-guard.

"After thirteen years, you're still holding on to that? Eni, I never abandoned you. I just ... I had some business I needed to take care of," she said uncomfortably.

Henioche waved off her sister's response and stood. "You know what? It's okay. We were fine without you then and we are fine without you now," she said.

She threw the dice down and ran out of the garden. Meg's mouth hung open as she watched her sister leave. Deicoon had been intently watching his mother's reaction until the dice were thrown down. He squealed with delight as he picked the dice from off the ground.

Pyrrha looked at her older sister timidly. She had never been left alone with her and was unsure of what to say following Henioche's sudden outburst. Meg shook her head slightly as she stared off into the distance.

"I had no idea she still felt that way. Do you resent me for leaving?" Meg asked her little sister.

Pyrrha sat up and folded her legs. She shrugged and played with her nails. She had no reason to resent her. She barely knew her and what she did know of her sister she had learned from Henioche and the gossip in the tabloids, neither the best source for truthful information.

"I dunno," she said simply.

Meg finally broke her trance-like gaze and looked at her sister. She gave her a small half-smile, which Pyrrha returned.

"I'm sorry we've never had the opportunity to get to know each other. I wish I had been able to be there to see you grow up," Meg said somberly.

Pyrrha nodded. "So do I."

"I just … can't believe how much Henioche's changed. She used to be so happy," Meg said.

"We've all changed," Pyrrha said simply. Meg laughed lightly.

"I'll agree to that," she said as she looked down at her son. He was making the dice attack each other.

Pyrrha was about to give Meg some words of advice regarding Henioche when a trumpet blared frantically from outside.

"That doesn't sound good," Meg said as she lifted Deicoon into her arms. "... Should we be expecting someone?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of," she said. A look of fear began to cross her features.

The trumpet began to sound again, but was immediately strangled. They could hear the sound of metal striking metal and men shouting. The two sisters exchanged a look and immediately stood. Pyrrha looked around her, searching for the best way out of the garden.

"I need to get to Mac. He's still in my bed and probably terrified," Meg said.

Pyrrha held her arms out to her. "Let me take Deicoon. You're already carrying one kid," she said.

Meg hesitated. She trusted her sister, but she didn't want to abandon her son. She nodded reluctantly.

"Ok. Baby, go with your aunt. It'll be like hide-and-seek, so you have to be very quiet. Can you do that for Mommy?" she asked her son. He looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. "I love you, be safe ... both of you."

Pyrrha gave her sister a wan smile and swiftly left the garden. Meg watched them disappear down the hall before setting off in the other direction herself. Shafts of sunlight peaked through the openings of the colonnade and Meg stealthy avoided the light, staying within the shadows hoping to be seen as little as possible. She prayed that they were being paranoid; after all, they had every right to be. Her paranoia was justified when an arrow whizzed past her and bounced off of the marbled wall next to her. Fantastic, she thought sarcastically.

She peered around the column she was hiding behind and saw no one. Maybe it wasn't meant for me ... maybe it was a stray arrow, she thought. Either scenario didn't sit well with her. Even if she wasn't the intended target, someone was and she hated the idea of her sons being anywhere near the crossfire.

She took a deep breath and ran down the colonnade as fast as she could. She skidded to a halt just before where the colonnade met the hallway containing the sleeping quarters. The hall was empty, but that was of little relief. She swallowed hard and crept forward. It was eerily silent; the only sound that accompanied her was the pounding of her heart. Goose bumps broke out across Meg's skin, but she mentally shrugged them away. She subconsciously placed her hand over her stomach as if that would protect her unborn child as she moved along the hallway. Almost there, she thought to herself. She could hear the door she had just past creep open and before she could react a hand reached from the shadows and pulled her into the room. A hand clamped down over her mouth before she could cry out in surprise.

"Shh, Meg, it's just me," Amphitryon said quietly.

He removed his hand and Meg turned to face him; her eyes adjusted slowly to the dim light. The room had always been used for storage and had a musky, damp smell. It was one room that Meg had never actually stepped foot into until that moment.

"Amphitryon, what are you doing here? What's going on?" she asked, matching his hushed tones.

There was movement behind one of the pots and a small figure emerged and bolted out of its hiding area.

"Mommy!" Therimachus said as he ran to his mother. Meg knelt down and enveloped him in her arms.

"Thank the gods you're here," Meg whispered. She looked up at Amphitryon from her position on the floor, never removing her arms from around her son. "What's happening and why are you here?"

"Your father and I have a weekly breakfast where we discuss various stratagem and he keeps me privy on the goings on of the city. I was on my way to meet him when I ran into Mac and then all of this mess began," he said.

"And what exactly is all of this mess?" she asked. Amphitryon shrugged and went to the door to listen for any passersby. Meg turned her son in her arms to face her. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mommy," he said softly.

She gave him a kiss and stood. She went to Amphitryon who was listening intently at the door. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. They both knew they were trapped inside of the room, but neither wanted to voice it. Amphitryon suddenly looked concerned.

"Where's Deicoon?" he asked.

"I had to let my sister, Pyrrha, take him. There's no way I could've carried him and get back to Mac," she said, her voice cracked slightly. Amphitryon placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's safe and sound. Where is your husband?" Amphitryon asked. Meg raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your _son _is trying to save the world one hapless damsel at a time. Although, I'm pretty certain that was just a ploy to get him out of the way," she said.

"And of course it worked. That boy needs to get his priorities straight," Meg gave him an irritated look before turning her attention back to the door.

Amphitryon sighed and looked at Therimachus who was sitting quietly on the floor. He went over to him and, with a loud groan, sat on the floor. He knew it wasn't the wisest decision; it would be impossible for him to get back up.

"Hey, Kiddo. Have I ever told you the story about the time I fought the Taphian army?" Mac shook his head. "No? Well then, where to begin …"

"My father usually starts with how you dragged him along to save a bunch of sheep," Meg said from her stance near the door.

"He _chose_ to go! I swear, every time Creon tells it, I become even more tyrannical. Would you like to hear what actually happened?" Amphitryon asked Meg. She simply shrugged.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go," she said matter-of-factly.

She settled in for what was, to her, the millionth time hearing the story. Her mind began to wander as she feigned interest in Amphitryon's retelling. What a pathetic trio we make, she thought sadly, Hercules please get here soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ I know that it wouldn't take all-night, even if there was a ginormous thunderstorm, for a "bird" that can potentially fly at 50 mph to get from Thebes to Parga, but it's a Disney film/myth combo. Geography and time/distance (not to mention Biology) do not exist. How does one go from sticking one's hand into the river Styx to having to swan dive into it? Seriously, that's always bothered me … /end rant #1_

**_Author's Memo:_**_ It wasn't within the week, but this was the best I could do. C'est la vie! Erm … let's see, what other excuses can I come up with … oh! I shouldn't have said "no cliffhangers" because when writing a story that's in-progress, there will perpetually be cliffhangers, so my apologies in advance. That being said, I cut it off here to purposefully avoid a suspenseful/dramatic ending. /end rant #2_


End file.
